El bebé que venció a la orden
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: la lluvia me hacia notar que estaba en el mundo real... pero quisiera crees que me correspondes de verdad lo quiero creer


**Lía:**Ola prime quiero decir que este es mi primer one-shot. Esto pasa en el capitulo 15 de "Ser celestial": "El bebé que venció a la orden"

D. Gray-man no me pertenece así como "Ser Celestial" es propiedad de Saulen-kun en su saga de "Ojos de Inocencia"

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Había una fuerte tormenta en el exterior de la Orden. Los relámpagos azotaban el cielo mientras, las gotas de lluvia caían gruesas y pesadas a gran velocidad movidas por el torrencial viento que circulaba por el aire.

En ese momento mientras yo veía la tormenta me quedaba pensando si… en este clima tan terrible podía al fin regresar Kanda-san. Suspire ante la tonta idea de que eso llegara a ser posible, la lluvia golpeaba suavemente mi rostro; recordándome que estaba en el mundo real

-Mhhh Aaahhh-

Suspire nuevamente, mientras la potencia de la lluvia iba disminuyendo, justo cuando pensé que ya era hora de volver a la realidad y despegarme de la ventana; pero antes de cerrarla un relámpago paso frente mi obligándome a retroceder de la ventana pero…

Cuando volví mi vista a la ventana pude ver claramente como un grupo de personas encapuchadas iban regresando a la orden, al instante pude reconocer a los Bookman, pero…

¿Quiénes eran los otros 2 que iban con ellos?… mientras yo me hacía mi propia interrogante pude notar como un mechón azul salía de una de las capuchas.

Re conocí al instante el cabello, un lacio tan perfecto que podía seda, pero no era mucha exageración, pero el color azul mezclado con negro, solo una persona que yo conozco tiene el pelo de ese color…

_-__¡Kanda-san! ¡Es Kanda-san!__–_

Es todo lo que alcance a decir estaba tan emocionada que no pude decir algo más me fui escaleras abajo para poder llegar a tiempo a la entrada, antes de que el la cruzara, active mi Holy Copycat para poder llegar más rápido que cuando me encontré con el no tuve reacción más instintiva que lanzarme a sus brazos tirándolo al piso

_-__¿¡Are? ¡¿Brote de frijol? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?__!__– _

Fue lo único que me pregunto Kanda-san, intentando muy falsamente quitarme de encima, pero pude notar en su tono de voz que… estaba ligeramente complacido de encontrar me sana y salva, mientras que Lavi y Maus-chan observaban con mirada emocionada nuestro "feliz" reencuentro, diría yo.

Sentí la expresión de rechazo por parte de Kaori, y también como el pequeño Benji, exploraba las relaciones de todo a la vez se las grababa

_-__¡Kanda-san! ¡Te extrañé mucho!__–_

Insistí derramando un par de lágrimas pero sonriendo, luego me quite de encima y lo deje reincorporarse aun sin quitar de mi mente la alegría de poder tenerlo nuevamente cerca de mí, cuando se levanto se sacudió el polvo y me dedico una mirada que yo interprete como

"_No enfrente de la gente que no sé cómo reaccionar"_

Provocando que me ruborizara por completo, dejando detrás de mí a un Kanda-san completamente confundido.

Cuando me encontré de nuevo en mí cuarto deje que la vergüenza se me pasara justo cuando sentí que la vergüenza se me paso un grito me saco de mis pensamientos

_-¡Onii-sama!-_

Reconocí al instante la voz, era Kaori-san, ¿Y ahora por que está alterada?

_-¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que cualquier mujer se lance a abrazarte de esa forma?-_

Me reí por mis adentros, aún sin poder comprender los celos de Kaori-san hacia mí cuando debería ser yo la de los celos…

¡¿Por qué debería estar celosa de Kaori? No tenía ni la mas mínima idea del por que solo sabía que el sentimiento que tenía hacia Kanda-san, era más fuerte que lo que sentí alguna vez hacia Kain-san.

¿Quién me iba a aclarar las dudas de mi corazón? Solamente yo, pero no en ese instante, los momentos que pase con Kanda-san me hacían ruborizarme aún más.

Un día Kanda-san… un día sabrás lo que en verdad siento por ti solo espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos… es…es… ¡ES LO UNICO QUE TE PIDO KANDA-SAN POR FACOR CORRESPONDE MIS SENTIMIENTOS!

* * *

**Lía: **bno eh aqui mi primer one-shot como ya dije ni -man y Ser Celestial mepertenecen

se vale dejar Review no muerden


End file.
